


over and over and over

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Microfic, PJO, Pain, Werewolves, Wordcount: 100, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Not only were Greek gods real.Werewolves were too.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	over and over and over

Not only were Greek gods real.

Werewolves were too.

With Nico’s fucking bad luck, he got bit. The son of Hades, even more distrusted. Shame swallowing his body whole.

He never asked for this.

Each full moon was a reminder, his body was now a prison. 

Will always did his best to be there, to comfort him and help him get through it as a supportive boyfriend.

But there was little he could do when pain overwhelmed every fiber of his body, making him howl in pain as his body changed.

Him turning into a mindless animal.

Over and over.


End file.
